


Good Enough

by SilentFemme



Series: A Different Set of Circumstances [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Hal and Guy to the rescue, Juno is there, Kadar is hopelessly in love, More like barely tolerated to liked to loved, but we pretend she isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFemme/pseuds/SilentFemme
Summary: Kadar didn't think he would wake up after he was struck down in Solomon's Temple, but when he did he woke up to a world that was wider than he used to think. He woke up to a world with his innocence lost and filled with doubt. He woke up and met Havva a bad-tempered, beautiful woman, that hated him for no reason that he knew about. He should have stayed away, but too bad, he fell in love with her. Now he has to live with his choice to woo her and convince her not to hate his every breath.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the chapter takes place during Chapter 4 of Mimic. The rest takes place after Chapter 4.

The first time he wakes he's covered in sweat, in pain and a woman was looking at him in worry. Her soft curly hair framed her face and the candlelight gave her a halo around her face. "Are you an angel?" slips from his throat.

"What?" the figure askes. Now that he looks closer at her she kinda looked like Altair. "You look sorta like Altair, but prettier and with brown hair," he says before passing out. He won't remember this.

* * *

The next time he wakes up the wound in his stomach is leaking pus and blood. He is in pain and has a fever. His dreams are filled with horrid visions. A scream escapes him and he struggles against the hands that held him down.

"Hold him down, if he doesn't hold still he will tear open his wound."

"I'm trying, he is stronger than he looks."

"Where is Desmond?!"

"They went to get more herbs to treat his wound."

"Well, we need to get him still or his wound will just get worse."

"How am I supposed to get him back asleep?!!!"

Something connects to his head and he is passing out.

"You hit him in the head with a pan!!!!!!??"

He doesn't remember this either.

* * *

After this, he sleeps in fits and wakes only to be hazy for two weeks. He won't remember these times, but they don't matter as nothing interesting happens. The last time he wakes from the sleep his wounded state kept him in, he meets Desmond (Who doesn't like to be called she, but rather they, which is strange, but if it makes Desmond happy then Desmond is they. At least to her face and when talking about her. It is still too odd to think they.) and she helps him outside, but you wouldn't know that Desmond is a she if it wasn't for the subtle curve at her chest. And outside he meets Havva, who is the most beautiful person on Earth and anyone who says otherwise is just plain stupid, but she hates him and he doesn't know why and he has been awake for a week now and can walk, but she has been ignoring him. This is how he finds himself in this position, offering to help with the soup.

She looks at him in all her angry, beautiful splendor and says, "No."

He answers with a grin filled with fake confidence. "Why not? Everyone else is busy and I can't help anyone else because I don't know how to, but I can cook. So I want to help you, besides you almost cut your hand open trying to peel that root," he tells her giving a hopeful smile because Kadar is desperate. He hasn't seen his brother in 3 or more weeks and the last time he saw Malik, his brother's arm had a bad cut in it and Kadar was so sure that he was going to die, but he didn't and he really needs something to do so that he doesn't drown in his head. Because his brother might be dead, the Brotherhood probably thought he was dead, Altair wasn't a hero like he believed, Altair might have a sister (because his father broke the code before. It isn't that hard to think that he did it again), and he was in love with a woman who hated him for some reason.

Maybe Havva saw the pain and lostness in his eyes, but she said, "Fine," and gave him the roots to peel and chop up. She still hated him, but she allowed him to help and chattered about the soup and how to make it correctly and that, that was good enough for Kadar. It was good enough because it kept his head away from the thoughts that threatened to drown him. It was good enough because it gave him something to do and her voice to listen to.

In another life, he would have been dead and never met her.

In another life, she would be married to Hadi and he would die, but she will have a son to raise.

This, though, isn't that life.

In this life, she is angry that Hadi is dead, that Desmond managed to save Kadar, but didn't manage to save Hadi.

In this life, she hasn't married him yet.

In this life, she hates Kadar and Desmond.

In this life even when she hates Kadar, she sees someone who is lost and offers a bit of kindness.

And in this life, it is good enough.

In this life that small act of kindness is the moment that Kadar falls in love with her.

In this life, Kadar survives and falls in love with a woman who hates him and still offers kindness.

In this life, Havva is angry and broken and Kadar is lost and drowning, but Havva's act of kindness sets the stage for healing.

It is still painful and will take a long time to heal, but it is good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I wrote this for Chapter 5, but it didn't quite fit right. I wanted Mimic to be about Desmond and Malik and this was just too focused on Kadar and my OC. I really love my OCs, but Mimic is a fic centered around Desmond and I want it to stay that way, so Good Enough was born as the perfect place to keep all my Kadar/Havva pieces. This will be updated irregularly and the chapters will be shorter.
> 
> Anyways. If you like this fic consider subscribing, bookmarking, commenting, of leaving kudos. It is appreciated and gives me inspiration. All the usual. I don't have a Beta. If you see a mistake tell me and i will fix it. Thanks.
> 
> Silent out ;)


End file.
